


Tony and Rhodey Go Rollerskating

by CyborgWrites



Series: IronHusbands with Gellibean [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Civil War Team Iron Man, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, MIT Era, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: Or, Rhodey just wants to finish his homework but Tony is insistent that they go out for a night of rollerskating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend on Tumblr. You know who you are lol.  
> Also, this is my first fic. Most of my writing is in the original works section if you want to check that out.  
> Lol help.

**1986:**  
"Come on, Honey Bear! It'll be fun."

Rhodey turned from his desk and glared at his roommate, the heat fading a little when he saw how hopeful he was trying not to look behind his easy smirk.

"Tones..."

"Rhodey..."

Rhodey sighed. "You know I have to finish these equations tonight."

"I can help you get them done faste-"

"I don't need your help, Stark."

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel bad when Tony flinched. It was worse when Tony acted as if he wasn't fased at all.

"I- I know that. I wasn't implying that you couldn't do it yourself. I just wanted us to get out since we've been cooped up in here the last two days," he said with shrug.

Rhodey stared at him for a moment, face decidedly blank.

Tony squirmed, not used to silence but unsure what to say.

He heard Rhodey sigh again.

"Give me twenty minutes."

And dammit if Rhodey wasn't glad to see a genuine smile on Tony's face. 

"I'll go get ready!"

He saw Tony hop over the couch to his room. He heard Tony trip over something, probably spare parts of one of his projects, and some cursing.

He chuckled at his antics, turning back to his homework.

_Professor Rivera has no mercy. If I don't get these done tonight, she'll fail me for this whole unit._

Rhodey hadn't realized it but twenty minutes had passed. And thirty four seconds. Thirty five. Thirty six. And Tony got tired of counting.

"You done yet?" 

Rhodey jumped, not having noticed Tony looking over his shoulder. 

"Jesus, Tony, one minute you can't put your socks on without waking up the entire dorm and suddenly you're a master of stealth? What the hell?"

"Sorry?" He said, not sounding very sorry at all.

Rhodey shook his head.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

Tony arched a brow.

"Um, let me take you on a date since that's what I've been trying to do for two weeks?" 

"You mean the carnival wasn't a date?"

"Jarvis was there, Rhodey."

"What about the Italian restaurant you took me to?"

"Aunt Peggy was with us and she brought Sharon along. Dates are a toddler-free zone, Honey Bear."

"What about the expo-"

"Anything hosted by Howard is not a date, Rhodes. I want to do something for us. I'd take you on a picnic but I don't want the paparazzi in our faces the whole time."

Rhodey frowned.

"Couldn't they just follow us into the skating rink?"

"Nah, I rented it out for the night."

"You what now?"

"I said I rented it out for the-"

"No I heard what you said, Tony. Just, why?"

"Why not?" asked Tony, looking genuinely confused.

Sometimes Rhodey forgot that Tony could do those kinds of things. He normally saw his boyfriend in t-shirts that were too big for him (come to think of it, that probaby explained why his closet seemed emptier lately) and covered in oil. Tony liked greasy cheeseburgers and Star Wars. He wasn't usually the uppity rich kid unless his parents were around and even then he seemed to behave just enough to please Maria but not enough to not piss off Howard.

"Nevermind, Tony. Hey, I did most of these myself except for one. It's been frustrating me the last five minutes. Mind giving me a hand?" 

Tony grinned. 

"Sure, babe."

He pulled up a chair next to Rhodey, looking over the equation. 

"You were on the right track, Jim. You just missed a step here," he said pointing to the error.

Rhodey face-palmed. "How the hell did I miss that?"

"You've been at these for two hours, Platypus. You have to give that brilliant brain of yours a break sometime. Even rocket scientists need time to...refuel," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Rhodey snorted, erasing his mistake and fixing the equation.

"You are such a dork."

"Tis true. But I am your dork."

Little under an hour had passed and they were finally at the skating rink.

"Man, I haven't been to one of these in a while," Rhodey said, already standing in his skates, "probably about a year."

"Uh, yeah, me too..."

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Honey Bear?"

"You plan on getting up anytime soon?"

He heard Tony mutter something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said I need help," Tony said looking at the ground.

"You mean... you don't know how to skate?"

"...."

"Tony..."

Tony threw his hands in the air.

"No, Rhodey, I don't know how to skate."

"Tones, it's okay-"

"It's stupid. What kind of loser can't skate?"

"Someone who's never been taught?"

Tony sighed.

He felt Rhodey reach for his hands, hauling him up from the bench.

And dammit, Tony did NOT squawk. 

Thankfully, Rhodey was able to steady them both. 

_Bless you, Rhodes._

He gave Tony a determined look.

"I'm gonna teach you how to skate."

"But-"

"You can buy us a pizza later, Tones."

Tony's eyes widened with hope.

"Extra cheese?" 

Rhodey nodded seriously.

"Extra cheese."

The first few steps onto the rink were wobbly at best. 

"I feel like Bambi."

"A newborn deer is actually a tad more graceful than this, I'd think."

"Oh, come on!"

"Just... try to stay balanced, babe- yes! Like that. See, you're getting the hang of it" he said, once Tony was able to glide a few feet on his own. 

He caught Tony right as he stumbled, almost falling when Tony pulled him down into a kiss. He smiled as they broke apart, the flashy lights and the upbeat music not taking away from the tenderness of the moment.

It wasn't perfect but by the end of the night, Tony would be able to skate without holding onto the rails. 

Rhodey would make sure of it.

**2016:**

"How do you like the new set?" Tony asked, wringing his hands together.

"They're great, Tony...and so were the last ones. Babe, you don't have to keep doing this. You know that, right?"

"I know."

"Then you'll take a break. No more prosthetics upgrades? At least not for another couple of months?"

"No promises."

Rhodey groaned.

"Tony..."

"Alright, alright. No more.... but, now that you're getting better at being on your feet, I do have some pretty cool attachments that go with the ones you have on."

"Yeah? What kind?"

"It's... a surprise."

"A surprise? Should I be worried? Because  for last year's anniversary-"

Tony grimaced.

"We agreed we'd never speak of it again."

"It wasn't that bad..."

"My eyebrows took weeks to grow back, Rhodes," Tony deadpanned.

"Oh, come on, Stank. It was funny!"

Tony shook his head.

"Nope. Not speaking of it."

"You're just mad because your goatee was gone for a month."

"Stop this abuse, Rhodes. My poor heart can't take it."

"I thought the shave was nice for a while," he said, following Tony out of the gym and into the living room, jaw dropping when he saw how the place had changed in the three hours he'd been in physical therapy.

"Tony," he said, "what is this?"

"A skating rink?"

"But, why?"

Tony winked.

"Why not?"

He let Tony guide him to a bench, watching as Tony attached rollerskate-like wheels to his prosthetics, Tony's own shoes having shifted into skates.

_When did he make those?_

"You ready, Jim?"

Rhodey nodded, still unable to form words.

Before he knew it he was up and skating. It was slow going and Tony was holding both of his hands, skating backwards so he could pull his husband forward.

Rhodey laughed when the windows dimmed, flashy lights dropping from the ceiling. He almost doubled over when he heard the music playing.

**"Take ooon meee. Taaake meee oooon."**

"Really, Tony?"

Tony pressed a kiss to his lips, Rhodey's chasing his as they pulled apart.

It wasn't perfect.

But it was them.

And if F.R.I.D.A.Y. recorded the whole thing to show to Vision, Dum-E, U , and Butterfingers, well...

_Happy anniversary, Dads._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
